Walking out of the Dark
by Lovex1
Summary: Maka, the apprentice of Medusa. A girl who has lived in Darkness since she was small. What will happen to a girl who doesn't believe in such a thing as love or kindness? What will happen the day she is required to become a Kishin but, is interrupted by something? Something Light. *Rated M for Lemons in later chapters and explicit language and violence*
1. Chapter 1: Maka

CHAPTER 1

**The sun was **gone, covered by a black sky with tiny white lights pasted onto the dark blanket. Golden locks shined under the moon's light, with emerald eyes glowing like green gems. The blonde girl sat in a dark room, staring out the window into the night sky with a lonesome frown, "Look how unbelievably pathetic the sky looks," she spoke aloud, "It tries to be dark yet, there's a light illuminating from every space of it."

"Maka, Medusa would like to speak with you." A timid, pink-haired figure opened the door, letting in a blinding amount of light from the hallway.

"What about?" Maka spoke without turning her head.

"I... I don't know. She just said to c-come." His voice was shaky as he held one arm with a nervous posture.

Maka stood up, sighing in annoyance as she made her way towards the door, "You really should stop acting so nervous around me, you know," her eyes met the boy's, making him squeak in surprise, "You're the only person I'd never lay a hand on, Chrona. But as for the others..." Her warm smile disappeared in a deadly gaze, "... They can all die. Every last one of them."

With those last words, Maka swiftly twisted into the hallway, walking down the small corridor. Her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, revealing her multiple piercings, stapled into each ear. Her clothing was revealing, but only to the parts that were worth showing. A black hoodie hung down to her midriff, letting her tight stomach touch the cool air around her and small shorts were tightly wrapped around her round butt, ending right under her cheeks. Leather gloves and black military boots decorated the ends of her limbs.

The blonde stopped at the end of the hallway, in front of two large violet doors whose frame was decorated by small engraved snakes. Maka took a deep breath, letting it out on a sigh before opening the door to the dark room. It smelled revolting, like blood and rotting flesh yet, the room itself could be considered beautiful.

The only light was a large white circle on the ground where the brown-haired witch stood, pacing back and forth impatiently. Maka walked forward, catching her attention immediately, "You need me?"

"Took you long enough," Medusa scowled sourly, "Anyways. I need you."

"For?" Maka leaned her head in, lifting her eyebrows awaiting for her answer.

"It is time for you become a Kishin, Maka. I've continuously watched you go through missions but, not once have you killed a single victim. I'm starting to lose faith in you, my dear."

"I just haven't seen a real reason to kill these people. It wouldn't be fun to kill something that doesn't pose much of a threat to me." Maka's voice was vague with her dim eyes.

"Then I will give you a reason," A smile just as twisted as her soul, curved against Medusa's lips, "If you don't kill someone and consume their soul, I'll kill you instead."

Maka took in a sharp breath, trying hard to keep her impassive frown, "Why are you so focused on me eating a soul?"

"Well as a Meister and a Scythe..." She chuckled darkly, circling around the blonde, "Don't you feel obligated?"

"Fair enough," Maka took a deep breath, looking at Medusa with a single eyebrow raised, "Is that all?"

"Yes." Medusa spoke letting Maka walk out of the room, "Oh and Maka," The witch called out to the blonde as she stopped halfway out the door, "You won't fail and you will not show mercy."

Maka grinned, placing her hand on the door, "Wouldn't dream of it." Then the door slammed shut.

* * *

The Blonde Meister stood in her dark room, tying a black cloak around her neck. She stood in front of the mirror, straightening out her outfit and gloves as she watched the door behind her let in a gust of light as it open, "Maka?" She heard a familiar voice quietly whisper from the door.

"What is it Chrona?" Maka busily tied the ends of her boots.

"Oh.. uh.. it's just that," the quiet boy slid into the room completely, scratching the back of his head shyly, "... Are you really going?"

"Of course I am," Maka turned to face him, "What's the problem with a couple of souls?"

"I-I..." He looked down, "...I just get scared whenever you go on missions. What if you don't come back?"

"You sound like you are expressing some sort of brotherly affection for me," Maka grinned mockingly, "Worrying is such a useless emotion. So is love," the blonde looked at him, "Don't get mixed in with such pathetic feelings. It'll only hold you back."

"R-right..." He turned away quickly, "...Don't get killed alright?"

"You act as if this is my first mission," Maka smirked, "Well perhaps this'll be the first one I'll actually enjoy."

Chrona left the room without any final words letting Maka turn back around to face herself in the mirror. She narrowed onto her green orbs, "Today Maka... you become a Kishin," She watched a dark smile slowly creep onto her mouth, "How do you like that Father? I'll show you what happens when you give your own daughter to the Darkness."


	2. Chapter 2: Kishin

CHAPTER 2

**The streets were **dark, with little spots of gleaming brightness from the street lights. Maka moved in the shadows, speeding through the city at an inhuman speed. A large building towered over the town, raised highly on a massive hill, "The DWMA Academy." Maka spit out the words in disgust, turning her gaze to the empty road in front of her. Quickly, she pulled herself onto a roof, looking down to the lifeless, silent avenues, "Geez, Death City is always so boring... not a damn soul in sight."

She hopped down, leaning against the wall with a massive sigh. Until, a small noise struck her ear, raising the blood in her veins with ecstasy. Maka silently followed the voice's source, hearing it grow louder with every cautious step. She stopped in front of an alleyway hearing a woman's complaining voice with another female, loud and clear.

Swiftly, Maka made herself appear before them, leaning against the wall as she examined her nails in a nonchalant manner, "Would you look at that, your luck tonight is very small, ladies."

"And you are?" A squeaky voice was coughed out by the girl on the right.

Maka looked up to them with a twisted glare making them take a step back, "Some people call me the Devil. Some people don't have time to label me so they just scream. Others, they call me Maka," the girls gasped seeing a sharp blade pop out the side of the blonde's arm, shining brightly under the moon's light, "Let's see what you scream."

An intoxicating feeling erupted inside her, like a drug. She looked at the cowering girls, chuckling as they searched for a way out through the brick wall, "How pathetic," Her laugh grew more hysterical as she grew closer, "You are like desperate puppies. Despicable humans, indeed." She lifted her arm, earning a horrifying scream from the two woman. Maka forced her arm down, watching it run it's course right towards the horrified women.

She felt her arm stick and opened her eyes, gasping at the sight. Her blade was clashed with something but, it wasn't the women's flesh, it was a blade... protruding from a boy's arm. The boy forced her backwards making Maka growl, and examine his body even further. If she wasn't so frustrated she could consider him as handsome or even unbelievably gorgeous. He had white hair, as pure as the winter snow and sharp white teeth. Her eyes met his, intriguing her completely with their red glow, like two balls of blood circled around his pupil.

"Blood..." It was the only word running through her head, constantly repeating to the rhythm of her heart. She leaned in to slash him but she was stopped once again but, this time it was someone different. Another boy but, this one had blue hair and unbelievably big muscles. He had a large cocky grin and two metal weapons perfectly wrapped in his hands.

"Who is this chick?" The bluenette backed up to the white-haired boy.

"I don't know," he spoke, holding out his arm, "I just heard two girls scream on my way here and saw her, about to rip them to shreds."

Maka's head twisted in an insane sort of way, licking her lips, "I wonder what your blood looks like it, is it light or... Dark?"

She lunged forward clashing with the blue boy's weapon as she stopped the white-haired boy's fist with her foot. Using the bluenette's arm as support, she wrapped her legs around the white-haired boy's neck and grinned feeling her crotch touch his face, "Oh, how scandalous." She chuckled flipping him onto the ground behind the heavily-muscled boy with a harsh thud.

"Why don't you slice her, Soul? What the hell are you doing!?" The bluenette hissed, clashing metal with Maka.

Soul rubbed his head irritably as he pulled himself up, "I don't know!" He grunted as Nikita grew another blade out of her other arm, clashing both limbs with each male, "It doesn't feel right!"

"What the fuck do you mean it doesn't feel right? She's going to make up chopped sushi if you don't get your shit together!"

"I don't know, man." Soul groaned as she sliced his pale cheek, feeling the cold trickle of blood slide down his chin, "Shit."

The blonde turned to the Blue boy, giving him a dark glare, "You're from the Academy aren't you?"

"So what?" He growled, switching his gaze from Maka to the moaning Soul.

"Pathetic creatures you are," she connected her clash with his sharp instrument, meeting his face, "Pretending that you are good."

"_Pretending_?" Soul stood up as Maka kicked the blue-haired boy from underneath, knocking him into the wall, "You're one to talk about good?"

Maka clashed with him, dodging his punches and kicks while he did the same, "You think playing 'hero' is gonna work out for you? You think killing your entire life isn't going to break you? The honeymoon stage will be over Mr. Scythe and you'll have to face the reality, killing is more of a lifestyle than a hobby. And eventually you'll run out of villains and you'll have to move on to the pathetic lowlifes of human beings."

"You act like you know what it's like to play hero," Soul grinned, "Which we both know it's clear you don't."

"Perhaps not," Maka smirked, meeting his forehead in another slice of metal smashing, "But the dark is so much more... exciting." She ducked, grabbing him by the shirt and bashing his skull into the thick wall, "Going easy on me will only get you killed."

"You think you know quite a thing on killing yet, you still aren't a Kishin." A deep voice whispered behind her. Maka whipped around meeting the intimidating gaze of two men. One with a nail sticking out his white hair and a long stitched-up lab coat. The other with long crimson hair and a dark outfit like Maka's.

"H-How'd you know that?" Maka growled, taking a step away from the tall men.

"I can read souls," The man in the lab coat chuckled, twisting the nail crammed into his skull, "And it seems so can you."

She grunted in frustration, tightening her fists, "So what?"

"A Meister _and _Soul. What a troublesome opponent you'll be."

Maka grinned, "You both have such big, juicy-looking souls. I wonder what they taste like." She licked her lips, rushing for the one in the lab coat.

Immediately, he moved, throwing Maka off and giving him an opening. Without hesitation, the silver-hair man forced a glowing blue orb from his hand into the small girl's back sending a tremendous amount of pain throughout her body. She fell to the ground, causing her weaponry to slide back into her body quickly. She grunted, trying to pick herself up, "Screw... you..." Her voice was weak, coughing up small splatters of blood.

"Impressive," The red-haired man snickered, "Not many can still be conscious after Stein's attack."

"Yeah... well..." Maka wiped her mouth, dropping to the ground before she could finish her sentence. Stein watched as she slowly lost conciousness and sighed, turning to face his damaged students.

"You two still alive?" Stein poked Soul's cheek causing his head to shake.

"Yeah, Yeah." Soul growled, smacking his hand away as he lifted his head up, rubbing his bruised his forehead.

"If we weren't here, you would've been killed," the man with maroon hair stared at the two as the bluenette slowly stood up, rubbing his muscles.

"Yeah man, what was going on with you?" The blue haired boy looked to Soul.

"She hesitated," he spoke making the other three look at him in confusion, "She had an opening to completely slash my throat but, she hesitated and simply punched me instead. I couldn't just kill her after that."

"Indeed," Stein spoke, looking at the blonde's lifeless body, "We can't kill her. She's not a Kishin. Very close though. She seemed to have the lust for killing but, not the will."

"So what're you gonna do with her?" A womanly voice came from the weapon as it glowed white, morphing into a body. It was a beautiful girl with long black hair and large breasts.

"We'll throw her in the prison for now," Stein picked her up, placing a cigarette in his mouth, "Then we'll see what Death wants to do next."

* * *

The ground was cold underneath Maka's cheek, with the oder of tar and rust. She slowly opened her blurry eyes, making out the colors brown and black. The figures soon focused to a brown cell, an empty brown cell. She looked around seeing the metal bars and small dark hallway, "Aren't these things suppose to contain beds or something?" She yawned. As she moved her arms, she felt something tug at them with a clanking sound of metal.

Quickly, she snapped her head down, seeing metal cuffs around her arms and legs with little engraved markings on them, "A weaponry blockage seal," she smirked, "Are you really that afraid of me? I'm flattered."

She looked to the corner seeing Soul appear, looking at her, "It's so you don't do anything stupid."

"What could I _possibly _do?" Her words were mixed with intoxicated madness, "Look at you. Such a pathetically sympathetic look on your face. How pitiful."

"Oh? I'm pitiful," he leaned his arm against the bars, resting his grinning head against it, "You're the one in chains."

She looked at him with an amused, contorted smile, "You are consulting with Darkness Mr. Light. Be careful, you might be dragged in."

His smile slowly designated into a stern frown, "I don't think you are as 'dark' as you think you are," he sighed nonchalantly, "I think you are just as pure and good as I am."

"Oh?" She lifted a testing eyebrow, "And how do you suppose that?"

"You say killing is 'lifestyle' as if you've done it your entire life when you haven't done it once. Last night, you closed your eyes when you were aiming for those to innocent women, as if you didn't wanna see yourself killing them. So you wouldn't have to live with that burden. Am I right?"

Her body shook, "Shut up," She hissed at him, rocking her body against the chains like a wild animal, "You think you know a goddamn thing about me? You haven't got a fucking clue."

"So defensive," Soul chuckled, walking away, "it was just a thought, Blondie."

Stein walked down the corridor, passing by Soul to meet Maka's cell, "So many visitors," Maka's legs were sprawled out against the wall as her back laid flat on the concrete ground, "I'm so popular."

"I came here to talk, Maka." Stein spoke.

She glared at him, "How do you know my name?"

"Because, I know very well who you are," he twisted the nail connected to his head, "Maka Albarn. 17 years old. Daughter of-"

"Don't mention that despicable name."

"Do you not know what happened to you all those years ago?"

"I know very well," Maka hissed, "My damn father gave me up like one of his fucking gambling pieces, giving me to Medusa. Do you know what I've gone through in the last 10 years? Do you know what it feels like to be tortured for hours on end, in a dark room, at 6-years old? Do you!?" Maka screamed.

Stein flinched at her screaming, lighting another cigarette into his mouth, "Seems like you aren't going to listen so, I see no real reason in trying to explain."

"You disgust me." She hissed.

He blew out a puff of smoke, "You're going to be meeting with Death in a couple of hours. If you don't wanna get killed, you might wanna change this bratty attitude of yours."

"Bratty?" A wicked laugh escaped from her lips, "What an interesting word."

"Suit yourself." He walked away, "Good Luck, Kid."


	3. Chapter 3: The Black Blood

CHAPTER 3

**Maka walked down** the hallway with tight chains squeezing the life out of her wrists. Large red machines that almost looked like several guillotines highlighted their way down the long, never ending corridor. There was no ceiling, only a sky, slightly tripping her out. Stein stood in front of her, guiding her through the path until they reached an ending.

They stood in front a sort of leveled, white circle that contained three mirrors, surrounding the edge. Maka watched as a man in a black gown and skeleton mask approached the pedestal looking at Maka. Somehow, he wasn't intimidating at all, considering his face looked like something you'd pull out of a friendly children's show, "Welcome~!" He sang, smiling brightly at the child, "You must be Maka, right?"

Maka just stared at him, "Are you serious?" She looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Quite!" He clapped his huge white hands together, making Maka take a slight step back, "You've been very bad! Trying to kill two innocent girls and two of my students. Oh what shall we do with you?" He tapped a single finger against his-what seemed to be-lips.

"Why don't you kill me?" She yawned as if the words meant nothing to her, "It would make your life and mine just so much easier."

He blinked at Maka half shocked and half considering it, "Now, why would you suggest that?"

She shrugged, rolling her head, "I can't return now, and if I do I'll have to kill one of your precious citizens as a parting gift. So you see, you'll have to kill me or I'm just going to continue with what I originally had in mind."

Stein rolled the nail glued to his cranium, "Quite a storm you're starting Maka."

"I'm not starting anything," she started to move around, bending her body in weird ways, "I'm just telling you the truth. Or would you rather me lie and say that I'll promise to be a good girl?"

"Aren't you afraid of dying?" Death spoke, looking the girl with soft eyes.

She giggled, giving off a sadistic vibe, "_Afraid? _It intrigues me. The greatest bloodshed," her laugh grew more frantic, "Haven't you ever wondered what it would feel like? To have all your blood, covering your body in a delicious display?" She licked her lips staring at Death with predatory eyes, "To die... It sounds so... enticing."

Death and Stein exchanged looks, nodding at their silent conversation. Death looked back to the deranged girl, "Such a demented and damaged soul... and at such a young age."

"Indeed. Though," Stein ignited another cigarette, poking out of his lips, "I wonder why you are still pure and not a Kishin?"

"Don't get me wrong boys, it's not that I don't _want _ to kill people," She stood up straight, stretching out her cuffed hands, "It's just that I choose not to."

"Oh? For someone so in-depth with the dark," Stein mocked, "You seem to have such a soft spot."

"What's the point in killing something so pathetic and weak?" she closed her eyes, humming her dark words, "It'd be a waste of meal."

Death stared at the ground, holding his hands behind his back, "Maka Albarn, until further notice you'll be held in the prison."

"Surprise, surprise." Maka rolled her eyes, grinning, "But unfortunately, I can't let such pitiful creatures like the DWMA have the pleasure of keeping me captive."

Suddenly, Maka's eyes darted towards her leg as she lifted it up, throwing a dagger up into the air from inside her shoe, "You didn't even search me?" She laughed, reaching out to grab the blade as the other two lunged out after her, "You really have a problem of underestimating your opponents."

Stein's hand lit up but froze as he watched the small girl place the sharp object against her own throat, "Oh? You thought I was going to fight you?" She laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. I know my limits."

"Maka, calm down." Stein spoke, "You don't understand what's happening to you. We're doing this to protect you."

"_Protect _me? You met me yesterday."

"I've known you since you were a baby," Stein's words were soft making Maka slightly uneasy, "Your father didn't give you up. You were taken."

Maka stepped back, loosening the grip on the knife, "Shut up! I know what happened, don't try to lie to me you damned bastard!"

"Medusa took you when you were six years old, discovering you were Scythe and Weapon. You were the perfect candidite for the black blood." Death spoke up, standing completely still as if what she was doing to herself wasn't dangerous at all.

"B-Black Blood? What the fuck is that?" She was sweating, her blood boiling, and her mind was buzzing. She felt like her body was cracking, erupting into something she couldn't control.

"It's what has made you so unstable. Using it, we weren't able to track you down. The Black Blood admits a sort of virus that completely eats away at your sanity. Slowly deteriorating you into something but a rabid animal." Stein pushed up his gleaming glasses.

"Considering it was administered ten years ago, your body has done exceptionally well to try and fight it off. Most people would be nothing but rodents now." Death smiled, holding his finger up in an educational manner.

"No... No..." Maka dropped the knife and Stein immediatley grabbed onto her hands, holding them behind her back, "... You're just trying to manipulate me. Like everyone!" She screamed leaning forward as tears flung out of her eyes.

"You have to trust us." Death walked up to the completely emotionally wrecked girl.

She let out a laugh through her traumatized tears, "Trust? As if I'd believe in such a devious display of affection. I've lived my life fully aware of the terrible monster I am. Nobody has loved me nor have I loved anyone else, and you know what?" She sniffled, choking her mixture of tears and laughter, "It's so much better this way! Now _nobody _can ever betray me again."

"Maka your father loved you so much. To this day, he's still been looking for you." Stein's grip tightened around her struggling wrists.

"Oh yeah!? Where the fuck is he then!?" She screamed.

"I wasn't planning on coming to greet you until you've calmed down but," The maroon-haired man from last night walked, "It seems that's hopeless."

Maka widened her eyes, "You're the man from last night."

"I must say, I really didn't recognize you since you've gotten so big." He gave a goofy grin.

Her eyes widened as the sweat poured down her nose and cheeks, "_You're _my Father!?" She breathed in heavily, not controlling her thoughts or words, "Fuck you! You think you can just sell me away and talk to me so fucking casually?! I've waited for the day you'd see me once again and LOOK!" She screamed, "LOOK YOU FUCKING BASTARD! Do you see what I've become!? All the marks and scars left on my body because of the fucking woman you left me with!?"

"Maka, I-"

"DON'T FUCKING DARE! DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THIS IS A LIE! I've lived my entire life in pain and agony because of you! Rot in hell you asshole!"

He looked at her with sorrowful eyes, looking down in shame, "I really wish I could've saved you. I really... I really wish..."

She looked at him, spitting at his feet, "It's a little late for that."

"Take her away," Death sighed.

Stein led the vicious girl out of the room as the red headed man sat on the ground, holding his head, "I knew this was going to be hard but... I'd never of imagined how much hate she held for me."

"Her mind was swallowed by the black blood and morphed into Medusa's puppet," Death placed a hand onto his shoulder, "She's not the Maka that you and Kami gave birth to, Spirit."

"She grew into such a beautiful girl," he grinned as tears flooded down his cheeks, "I was hoping our reunion would've been a lot nicer. But, that's what I get for letting her slip right through my fingers."

"She's not going to get better unless we do something about the blood. I'm sure the shocks she's received today has sped up the madness process. You still have a chance to save her, you know." Death smiled.

"Right." Spirit stood up, wiping his tears.

* * *

Maka didn't move as Stein placed the chains back onto her hands and feet, not an inch. Her head just remained low, letting a shadow cover her dark eyes, "Kill me." She constantly repeated the words throughout their entire journey back to the cell.

"I can't." Stein once again replied, locking her chains.

"Kill him."

"I can't."

She tilted her head up, having a large sadistic grin forming from ear to ear with crazed eyes, "Stein, Stein a rhyme that cannot mime. With a shrine on the time." She sang with a horrifying screech.

Stein walked out of the cell, locking it behind him, leaning his white hair against the bars, "We're gonna have to resort to _that_ huh?"

Maka heard his steps grow silent as he walked away, out of her sight. She looked up to the ceiling, chuckling to herself, "Die, die. Everyone must die." She giggled, rocking her head to the beat of her own tune, "Blood, blood. There must be blood."

"Man, she seems to of gotten crazier." The blue-haired boy popped in front of the cell with a beautiful black-haired girl and Soul.

She looked at them, twisting her grin into a thirsting laugh, "Are you here to have some fun?"

"Geez," Soul looked at her completely lost body, "What happened to her?"

"Poor thing," the girl bent down leaning her body against the bars, "The black blood must be intense without Medusa around to control it."

"Tsubaki, you might not wanna get so close. She could snap at any time." The bluenette pulled her up gently.

"Don't treat her like some sort of animal Black Star," Soul hissed, "It's not her fault she's like this."

"Yeah well, look at her. She's no better than Medusa." Black lifted an eyebrow.

Soul shook his head, looking at her sympathetically, "I think she's nothing like that damn witch. She may not believe it herself but, she's just as light as any of us."

"I don't see you walking around like you are the spawn of Satan." Black Star scoffed looking at Maka's body bending and twisting in weird ways.

"You know what Stein said," Soul stuffed his hands into his pockets, "She used to be one of us. I think she's still like that, she's just wearing a mask. Who knows what she went through while she was held captive in Medusa's arms. Even without the Black Blood she could've turned out completely broken and insane."

Tsubaki giggled, "You like her Soul."

"What?" Soul scratched the back of head, shaking it vigorously, "Of course not. She's still the enemy. I don't know... I just feel like she needs our help, you know?"

She smiled softly, rubbing his shoulder, "I do."


	4. Chapter 4: The Ritual

CHAPTER 4

**Soul's mouth stood **agape with disapproving eyes, "You can't be serious? She'll _die _if you do that."

Death floated above him and the other two students, "I'm afraid she'll die either way. Either we kill her as this horrible creature or we try and help her."

"Man, even me, Black Star! Agrees with Soul. Using _that_? Even if she doesn't die, the pain that she'll feel," he shivered, "That's just too much."

Spirit sat on the edge of the elevated area, tapping his foot lightly with the stress pumping through his veins, "I don't want to do it either but, we can't do much at this point."

"If her body rejects the ritual, she will be slaughtered!" Soul yelled, "Do you see how fucked up she is _already_? She doesn't _want _to get better and that's the biggest necessity when performing this kind of shit on her. She's not stable mentally or physically, putting her through this will only be murder."

"What do you suppose we do then?" Death spoke.

"I..." He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pocket, "... I don't know. I'm..." he turned around, "... I don't want to be part of this shit, alright?"

* * *

The shark-toothed boy walked through the prison corridors, twisting and turning with every corner. Maka's cell came into view and he winced seeing that her condition had only worsened since yesterday. Her body was bloody due to her scratching herself every second and her blonde ponytail almost looked brown from all the grease.

"Hi Soul!" She giggled, snapping her head back.

He shut his eyes, sighing so he didn't have to look at her in such a horrible state, "You know, if you don't snap out of this... You're going to die."

Her eyes were dull and lifeless, completely blank, "Why is it that you want to help me so bad," she licked her lips, "You met me three days ago!" she laughed, filling the entire prison with her vicious howls, "Pathetic!"

"I can't explain it really in words," he sighed, opening his crimson eyes to the insane girl, "My soul just feels so in sync with yours. Despite how you are now... I feel content."

She paused for a second, regaining the sparkle in her eye... the life in her pale skin, "Sync...?" She screamed feeling a shoot of pain spring throughout her head.

Soul jumped, struggling to open the door but, by the time the cell was fully unbarred, her screaming had stopped, "... Are you alright?"

She turned her passive green eyes to him, returning to her crazed state, "Ooo look at you! Run run! Save me!" She laughed, slamming her feet on the ground, back and fourth with every chuckle, "You entertain me!"

"Damn.." Soul muttered, closing the metal cage, "I guess we're going to _have_ to resort to the Sealing Ritual." He took one last look at the hopeless blonde and walked away, clutching his fists, "God dammit!"

* * *

Maka sang down the hallway, swaying with the off tune as Stein and Spirit led her to a different room. The front doors were black, they reminded her of Medusa's lair, sending a swig of fear down her body, "NO!" She screamed trying to run back but Stein and Spirit held her back with the chains, "No! Not again! Please! I don't want to! I promise I'll be good, Medusa. I.. I promise.." She sat on the ground, rocking back and forth with rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks.

Spirit and Stein looked at each other with condoling expressions. Maka felt something approach her, settling a shadow over her sobbing body, "Please Medusa!"

"I'm not Medusa," Maka gasped hearing a deep voice and snapped her head up to a handsome boy, "I'm Death the Kid. I was told to perform the Sealing Ritual on you with my father." He had long black hair with three white streaks, painted on one side of his hair.

Spirit and Stein picked her up, lightly bringing her into the dark room where a large, beautiful circle stood in the middle of the room. Multiple swirling lines decorated the inside, making it look like some cool sort of marking. It lit up like a glowing light bulb, filling the darkness with a little brightness.

Spirit lightly chained the girls arms and legs to four loops that stuck out of the ground, in the middle of the circle, "I love you, Maka." He kissed her forehead and she launched out, letting out a large bite which he barely missed.

"Do it." Stein whispered watching Death and his son approach the crouching girl.

She tried to move but the chains tightened letting the two place their hands onto her clothes. She looked up and saw a familiar color of red, "Soul?" Black Star spoke from the surrounding spectators as he approached the light.

"I thought you weren't coming." Tsubaki whispered.

"I can't let her do this by herself," he sighed sitting down in front of the deranged girl, "It's such a pain but, I couldn't sleep for weeks knowing I could've at least tried to help her."

Death nodded, continuing with their ceremony. She gasped feeling her clothing completely rip from her body, letting every part of her skin feel the cold air. Soul tensed, keeping his eyes focused on hers even though they so desperately wanted to look her all over. Four cold hands were placed on her bare back, sending a warmth through her spine.

"Getting me naked? If you wanted to fuck, you should've just said so." She laughed, turning her head to the other two who remained unfazed by her disturbing words.

Suddenly, the warmth began to sting causing her to grunt, sending a buzzing sensation to her brain, blocking her sight and thoughts. Everything was focused on her nerves, sending unbelievable pain to her just with the slightest touch of air. Death and Kid's hands began to glow with her skin, causing an eruption of agony to fill her veins, devouring everything in her body. Soul looked at her, "It's going to be alright, okay," he winced with her terrifying screams, "You need to relax."

Maka opened her glazed eyes, viewing Soul's, for some reason, she felt comfort in them, not the deranged hate she did two seconds ago. She screamed, tossing her head back, returning to the bloodlust she had before. Kid grunted, "Her body is trying to fight us."

Soul stiffened at his words, looking at the horrible display of torture in front of him, "Maka, you need to let them heal you."

"Why!?" She screamed hunching over to grab onto the ground, for some sort of comfort, "I don't want this!"

Without a second to think, he grabbed onto her hands sending a jolt of relief throughout her miserable body. She let out a breath feeling a sort of warmth envelope through her chest, like it was filling up and becoming less empty and cold, "It's working," Kid gasped, "keep doing that Soul." Her hair broke out of the rubber band letting her long hair settle over her shoulders lightly.

Her hands tightened around his, sending a soft smile to lightly melt onto Soul's lips. Her rubbed the sides of her soft fingers with his thumbs, "It's going to be okay. It's almost over."

She nodded, responding to his words positively. She felt some sort of warmth for him, something she felt like was foreign to her. Her body didn't feel so hollow anymore, it felt like a pang of bliss filled her heart, pumping through her veins. Like she regained herself after so long. She let out a final torturous scream, falling into Soul's lap, losing her consciousness.

His eyes looked to her pale back, seeing a black marking like the one underneath them, painted onto her back. He looked up to Kid and Death who were panting with red fingers, "What is that?"

Kid sat down, leaning back on his arms, to catch his breath, "It's the seal that holds all the black blood. It should neutralize it for now until we can figure out how to rid of it entirely."

Soul took off his black jacket, placing it over the resting, naked girl and watched as Spirit lifted her off of him. He nodded to the white-haired boy, "Thank you, Soul."

"Is she going to be alright?" He stood up, straightening out his cluttered shirt.

"Just fine," Death watched as her maroon-haired father carried her out, "She wouldn't of done it without you Soul."

Soul paused, rubbing his neck awkwardly, "Nah, I think she would've been fine."

"Your souls sync perfectly together," Death continued to tease, "Perhaps she could become your meister?"

He stiffened, waving his hands in front of him, "No way! I don't work with people, especially psychopaths."

"Weren't you the one who said she wasn't a psychopath? That 'she is just as light as'-"

"SHUT UP! How did you even know I said that you stalker!" Soul pouted.

Death chuckled as he walked out of the room, "Oh children."


End file.
